The Present
by mrsfigg22
Summary: Oneshot RonDraco est. relationship. Mrs. Weasley gives Draco a Christmas present...I don't know if this needs to be 'M' necessarily but there are a few suggestive themes and I don't want to offend.


I found this One-shot on one of my old floppy discs. I wrote it for last Christmas. Figure I should put it up here as it's not so bad. I cut out the lovin' scene as it just felt wrong in an Xmas story.

--

Ron stared at the lumpy package on the table, wondering if it was actually there or if it was just his imagination. He had been sitting there since he had gotten home from work and had found the two new packages under the Christmas tree. The steaming cup of coffee he had poured himself had gone cold long ago, having not even been touched after he realized what the second package was.

He was startled out of his thinking as he heard someone unlocking the front door and coming in. Suddenly the door slammed and he heard, "I'm home!"

Shortly after, a blonde man came in, taking off his jacket and placing it over a chair, "Sorry," Draco said, unwinding his scarf, "we had some huge back ups at the Ministry. It felt like everything went wrong just as I was leaving," He plopped down next to Ron and noticed the package on the table, "What's this?"

"Christmas presents came today. From my mum, and that one's for you," Ron said, his mouth dry.

Draco leaned forward and eyed the one that had his name on it, "Do you know what it is?" he asked, fingering the silvery wrapping paper idly, trying to hide his excitement.

Ron shook his head, "I don't…know. For sure,"

"Well," Draco said, sitting back, "Christmas isn't until tomorrow. I guess we'll have to wait and see," He stood up and held his hand out to Ron, "Come on, time for bed. You look exhausted,"

Ron felt himself being pulled up and yawned, "I _am_ exhausted. I had to get up early this morning, remember? And then they worked me until closing. God, I hate my job." He let Draco lead him across their short flat and into the bedroom.

"No, you don't," Draco said as he helped Ron out of his shirt, "You love getting a discount on Rosmerta's mead, admit it."

Ron snorted and corrected himself as he unbuckled Draco's belt, "Well I hate working at my job. It just drains me,"

"Tell me about it. You've been too tired to even shag the past few days. Tomorrow night, you're _really_ going to get it." Draco said, pulling on his pajamas.

"I know," Ron whispered, pulling Draco to him and resting his head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'll try to get more time off soon, it's just with the holidays so close it's been busy," He pressed a kiss to Draco's neck and breathed huskily, "I've missed you,"

Draco groaned in frustration and pulled away, "Don't do that, Ron. You're going to get me all excited again and then as soon as things get really good you'll fall asleep. Makes me feel bloody wonderful, that does. And then I'll have to wank all on my own," Draco pouted and climbed into bed, "Let's just go to sleep and tomorrow we can have all the fun we want,"

Ron sighed and climbed in beside him and they curled up together, "Well, not all day. We have to go to Christmas dinner at my parent's,"

Draco whined and mumbled something incoherent, but Ron heard the words, "Weasley", "Bloody", "Stupid twins", and "Nightmare,"

He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

--

The next morning Ron woke up to Draco sitting next to him on the bed, two cups of coffee in his hands.

Ron sat up and groaned, "I love you," as Draco handed him his mug

Draco scoffed, "Me, or the coffee?"

Ron hummed in contentment and kissed Draco on the temple, "Both. But you most of all," He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable. We've got present opening to do,"

Ron's eyes snapped open as he remembered the present from his mother. He looked over at Draco, who wasn't paying attention and was sipping his coffee while reading the Christmas edition of _ShopWizard_. Suddenly Draco set down the magazine and rolled his eyes, "Okay okay, I'll make you breakfast first. Stop staring at me like that. But I'm not bringing it to you in bed, so get dressed," Draco stood up and Ron watched him disappear down the hall.

He smiled at Draco's misunderstanding his staring, then shook his head and closed his eyes when he thought of the real reason, 'Just ignore it, that package could be anything,' he told himself and rolled out of the bed, setting his coffee on the nightstand as he pulled on jeans and a tee-shirt. Knowing the linoleum in their kitchen was always freezing no matter what kind of warming charms they placed on it, he pulled on some heavy wool socks and then grabbed his coffee and headed to the kitchen.

Ron walked into the small kitchen to see Draco directing the frying pan with his wand as the eggs inside sizzled and steamed. Ron walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Thank you," he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Draco's shoulder.

Draco leaned back against him and sighed, "You really shouldn't be distracting me. I just got the hang of cooking with my wand. You might end up with burnt eggs," Even as he said this he turned his head to the side and pressed his mouth against Ron's.

"I don't mind them a little burnt," Ron breathed before he deepened the kiss.

Draco moaned and turned around, gaining better access to his mouth. As he looped his arms around Ron's shoulders, the both were startled out of their moment by the fireplace whooshing with the sound of someone flooing. Suddenly Ginny's face appeared.

"Hullo," She said a bit awkwardly, knowing she had just interrupted something, "Sorry, it's just mum wanted to make sure you two are showing up tonight,"

"What?" Ron said, his mind still groggy from the kiss.

Draco snorted, "Yes, we were planning on showing up around seven thirty,"

Ginny nodded, "Right…er, I'll see you tonight then. Right, bye," and with a roar of green flames she was gone.

Draco groaned, "I swear to god, Weasley. Every time things get exciting we get interrupted."

Ron nodded and the looked down at the stove, "Well, at least my eggs aren't burnt,"

He picked up the pan and dumped them onto a plate, "C'mon, lets open presents," He then took Draco's hand and pulled him the three steps into their living room.

--

Ron wasn't really surprised that most of his presents from Draco were expensive clothes.

"I figured if you aren't going to get yourself respectable clothes, I probably should do it for you." Draco drawled, pulling off the wrapping paper to his present.

Ron leaned forward as Draco opened it, the silver chain glinting in the light.

Draco turned to him, wide eyed, "Ron?"

He flushed and looked down, "I thought…I mean I felt the whole ring thing was too clichéd, but I wanted to get you something that…showed how I felt – how I feel – about you. And it looked like something you would really like."

Draco just stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Oh Ron. I love it. Help me put it on?" Draco held the chain out and turned his back to Ron.

Ron hooked the chain around Draco's neck and fasted the clip. When he was done, Draco turned back around, and kissed Ron softly before looking at the swirl designs and green emeralds on the charm. "It's prefect."

Ron smiled and looked under the tree. There were two left, the ones from his mother. His stomach flipped as Draco reached for his. Ron grabbed the one with his name on it and tore off the paper. He unfolded the present and smiled.

He raised his head and grinned at Draco's expression. The man was holding out the gift at arms length, "What is this, Weasley?"

Ron grinned, "It's a Weasley sweater,"

Draco looked over at Ron, who was pulling the maroon sweater over his head. "Why would your mum give me a _Weasley_ sweater? I'm not a Weasley."

Ron smiled and looked down at the bright 'R' in the middle of the wool, "It's a sign Draco. It means you're a part of the family now. Like Harry and Hermione. You'll have to wear it to dinner, or my mum will have a fit,"

Draco's eyes widened and he looked back down at the dark green sweater with the huge 'D'. He nodded and pulled the sweater over his head. "It itches," Draco pouted, scratching at his neck.

Ron laughed and pulled his sweater back off, "Well, we don't have to wear them now," He was suddenly very happy. Draco didn't really realize what that sweater meant. How much it meant. At first Ron's family had been in denial about his relationship with a Malfoy. They had thought it would end in a few weeks, maybe a month or two. The fact that Mrs. Weasley had made the sweater meant that she knew Draco was a part of Ron's life; that Draco wasn't going anywhere. Draco made Ron happy, and if Ron was happy, then Draco was getting a sweater.

Draco pulled the sweater off and Ron grinned at the way his hair mussed. He crawled over and pressed his mouth to Draco's, "We still have a few hours until dinner. What shall we do?"

Draco hummed and looped his arms around Ron's neck, "Let's have sex,"

Ron laughed at the blunt command and pulled off Draco's shirt, marveling at the flawless skin, "Sounds good to me,"

--

It was Fred Weasley who answered the door at their knock.

He pulled the door open, smiled at Ron, then glanced at Draco. His eyes took in the green sweater and the big 'D'. His eyes widened, and then the door was slammed right in their faces.

Ron just stared at the door in shock for a moment before looking at Draco, who was scowling, "This, Weasley, is precisely why I hate those bloody brothers of yours,"

Ron grinned sheepishly and took Draco's hand, "The twins are just the twins. They grow on you after awhile."

Draco scoffed and was about to retort when suddenly he was interrupted by a shriek.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A TRAITOR, FRED WEASLEY! WHERE ARE THEY?" After a pause it continued, "YOU _WHAT_? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SLAM THE DOOR ON THEM! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?"

Suddenly the door opened and a red-faced Molly Weasley looked back at them, she smiled and said sweetly, "Ronald, Draco. Happy Christmas, do come in. I hope you haven't been standing out there for very long."

She ushered them inside and smiled at Draco's sweater, "That color looks perfect on you, dear. I knew it would."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I love it," Draco managed, subtly scratching his neck.

Molly smiled and noticed the sliver glinting at Draco's collar, "Now, that is a wonderful necklace,"

Draco flushed, "Thank you. Ron got it for me,"

"Did he now?" Mrs. Weasley hooked her arm with Draco's and led him into the house, "Now. That is just too adorable. It appears you've gone and stolen Ron's heart. He's normally as romantic as an ox…"

Ron smiled and watched their retreating forms. If his mum approved then it was only a short amount of time before everyone else did. He slid his eyes over to Fred and George, who were sitting on the couch with devilish grins on their faces as they threw furtive glances Draco's way.

'Well.' Ron sighed, 'Maybe not _everyone_.'


End file.
